


Lemon Drop

by KaytiKazoo



Series: Sugar High [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Scis and Spies, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: After a workout, Bobbi and Hunter find out another way to get out of breath.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Series: Sugar High [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884139
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Lemon Drop

“Why am I  _ lemon drop  _ in your phone?” Bobbi asked as Hunter opened his now-encrypted (at Fitz’s insistence) folder with Bobbi’s codename to show her one of the videos that Fitz had sent him from the lab one night when he couldn’t get away for their date night. Hunter was laying on her stomach in their couch, the air conditioning barely keeping them cool in the summer heat. Even underground it was broiling, and even though their skin was hot where they touched, he couldn’t make himself move, and she hadn’t asked him to yet. They’d stripped down after their work out, their other halves – quarters? – tucked safely away in the lab, not melting. But Hunter and Bobbi had finished their work outs for the day, came back to the rooms, and stripped down to underwear. Hunter had almost convinced Bobbi to take off her sports bra, except for how much effort it would have taken her and she had flopped on the couch instead, Hunter following. “How come Fitz gets glazed donuts because he’d been eating a donut before your first kiss, and Jemma gets  creamsicle because she tastes like  creamsicles when you eat her out, and I get  _ lemon drop _ ?”

“Because,” Hunter replied, kissing her skin gently, tasting the dried salt sweat against his lips, thoroughly distracted from his task with her bare skin so close.

“Because?”

“Lemon drops are sour, but still delicious.”

She rolled her eyes, but ran her hand through his hair fondly. 

“Gee,” Bobbi said, “thanks.”

“We don’t always get along, obviously, too strong of personalities, a rocky history, whatever, but we’re so good together, and I will always love you,” he explained further. 

“We are very good together,” she agreed, tugging on his hair just a little. He’d let it grow out a little longer than usual, just because he knew his partners had a tendency to run their fingers through it and grip onto it. The other week Fitz had had quite the time of holding onto his hair to keep him in place and fucking his mouth. That alone was enough to keep Hunter from buzzing it away again. 

“That felt good,” he mumbled. 

“Did it?” she cooed and tugged his hair again. He let out a small noise of appreciation, shifting his hips against her thigh. “We’re not supposed to get up to anything naughty while Fitz and Simmons are out. We promised.”

“How will they know?” Hunter asked, kissing her stomach against slowly, shifting lower with each kiss. “I won’t tell if you won’t.”

“If Fitz finds out, he’ll punish us both,” Bobbi said teasingly. 

“Promise?” 

She laughed and replied, “I’ll make sure he finds out, just for you then, baby.”

Looping his fingers into the sides of her panties and tugging to ask permission, he gave her enough time to tell him no before he eased them down her endless legs. She lifted her legs enough and he slid them the rest of the way, tossing them towards the pile of their clothes near the door. 

“What do you imagine he’ll do to me when he finds out?” Hunter asked.

“Knowing Fitz? Make you beg,” Bobbi said. Hunter shifted her, hooking one of her legs over his shoulder, and kissed between her hip bones suggestively. “Tie you up in the bedroom so you can’t touch yourself, make you be a good boy for him, fucking you agonizingly slow.”

“If only,” he groaned. “Take your bra off, baby.”

Bobbi sat up enough to pull the sports bra up and over her head. It had left indentations in her skin, along the underside of her tits, around her sides. Hunter shifted up, kissing along her stomach, to those indentations. He ran his tongue along them, whispering sweetly into her skin. 

“Hunter,” she sighed. 

“Let me take care of you,” he said softly. “We’ve been too rough on each other, and the world hasn’t done us any favors, but I’m going to take care of you. I’m going to eat you out so good, and lick you until your knees are trembling. I’m going to drive you insane, keeping you just on the edge of coming until you beg me to let you come. It’ll feel so good, baby.”

She let out a quiet noise and nodded.

“Please,” she said.

He kissed along the lines on her skin, slowly, running his tongue over each of them. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” he said, “I’ve been extraordinarily lucky in life to fall in love with you, and even luckier to have you fall in love with me back.”

She hummed while he kissed over her tit and took one of her nipples, peaked and hard, into his mouth. He licked and sucked at it, slowly, trying to be patient, not trying to rush. 

“Hunter,” she whimpered. He ran his hand up her stomach, feeling it tremble underneath his touch. “Fuck.”

He cupped her other tit, looking up at her. 

“ _ Hunter _ ,” she whined while he snuck his other hand down to tease at her folds. She was wet, delightfully so, and he enjoyed how easily he could rile her up. They’d been together for years, longer than he’d ever been with Jemma or Fitz, so he knew exactly how to get her going. He knew all of her quirks, and her kinks, and her turn-ons. Once, he had managed to get her wet and aching from across the room, and when they’d finally gotten alone, she’d been practically begging him to fuck her senseless. Bobbi Morse didn’t beg. Not often. It was a treat to them all when she did. 

He released her nipple and blew on it gently, rubbing against her clit slowly. 

“You know,” Hunter said, “I will never get used to this. I’m incredibly lucky and I know it. I want to worship you every day, Bobbi Morse.”

She hummed, and he circled her clit exactly how he knew she liked. 

“I wouldn’t say no,” she breathed out.

“Do you know what I thought the first time I saw you?” Hunter asked, kissing a path from her nipple up to her throat. 

“God, who is this bitch who keeps interrupting me?” Bobbi guessed.

“No,” Hunter said, “well, maybe a little, but also, god, I would let her walk all over me to get the chance to put my mouth on her.”

Bobbi chuckled, tipping her head back to give him access to her neck. 

“Put your mouth on me, and I’ll walk all over you later,” she said. 

He sucked at the meeting of her jaw and neck, not hard enough to leave a bruise but hard enough to make her shiver. Just to drive her crazy, he slipped his fingers further down, pushing two fingers into her entrance while keeping her clit stimulated with his thumb. 

“Fuck,” she whispered out, hips lifting to meet his fingers as he slowly thrust them in and out of her, feeling how wet he’d made her already. 

“What do you want me to do?” he asked, stroking his thumb over her clit to the rhythm of her heartbeat. 

“I think you promised to lick me until my knees tremble,” Bobbi replied.

“I did.”

He kissed down her neck, in the valley between her tits, over the plane of her stomach, and between her legs. He kept his fingers inside of her, but moved his thumb off so he could drag his tongue through her folds and against her clit. The noises she made were heaven, always sweet and needy. It wasn’t often that Bobbi was vulnerable and open like this. Anybody could, technically, walk into their rooms, since she hadn’t locked the door, and anybody could see her spread out like this for him. That thought went straight to his cock, and he shifted intentionally against the cushions to try and release a little bit of need building inside of him. He wanted to fuck her so bad, but he’d promised. He wanted this too, taste her wetness under his tongue, feel the way her pussy fluttered, clenched around his fingers. 

“You look so good,” Bobbi murmured. He hummed against her, flicking against her clit with practiced ease. He’d eaten her out so many times, he’d lost count. It was his favorite way to pleasure her, as well as relax her when she was tense. Sometimes, Bobbi was so high-strung, she just needed some good head to calm down, and that’s what Hunter was there for. 

He dragged his tongue against her again, and again, purposefully slow enough that the heat didn’t build too fast. He wanted this to last for her, wanted to tease her. He loved the way that Bobbi’s hips would jerk up into his mouth, trying to seek more, trying to get some real pleasure flowing. There was something satisfying, as there always had been, about Bobbi in the middle of sex. Even when she was in control, there was a wildness to her, greedy and seeking, and when she got what she wanted, that was something magical that Hunter was so glad he got to witness. 

Bobbi trembled under his touch, and he lifted his mouth just enough to say without stopping his fingers, thrusting over and over, “play with your nipples, baby.”

One of her hands slipped up from where she’d buried it in his hair to pinch her nipple, then rolled it between her fingers with a satisfied moan. 

“Hunter, please,” she whined when he dove back in to flick her clit quickly with the tip of his tongue. Instead of replying, he curled his fingers into her on the next thrust, and she bowed up off the mattress with a gasping moan. 

“Wait,” she whimpered, and he lifted his mouth off her again, this time, pausing his fingers.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m so close, and I want to come on your cock, Hunter.”

“That sounds lovely,” he groaned, pressing wet kisses into her thigh. “That really does. How do you want it, then?”

“How do I always want it,” she teased. 

“You have enough energy to ride me after your workout?”

“Oh, that sounds like a challenge. Do you really want to challenge me?”

“You know I do,” he said. He took his fingers out and popped them into his mouth excitedly, sucking them clean of her wetness. “Do you want me to grab a condom?”

“No, I’m good. I need  you; I don’t want to wait.”

He sat up and she looked at him, eyes sliding over his slowly and appreciatively.

“You’re not naked yet.”

“I’m not,” he agreed. She gestured for him to take off his underwear. He stood up off the couch and pulled his underwear down, tossing them towards the pile by the door. “God, that’s much better.”

“I agree. Come here.”

She sat up and gestured him closer, which he eagerly complied with. He watched as she wrapped her hand around his aching cock and stroked him loosely.

“Bob,” he groaned.

“Feel good, baby?” 

“What about not waiting?”

“I want to make you feel good,” she said, and teasingly dragged her tongue up the underside of his cock. He leaned into her touch with a sigh. 

“You’re succeeding,” he breathed. “Jesus, Bob.”

“Come sit.” She guided him back onto the couch beside her and then climbed up on top of him, greeting him with a kiss. “Good boy.”

He watched her shift, and reached down to line him up at her entrance. She was so incredibly beautiful, and he was so enamored with everything she did. After so long, he expected that to fade. It hadn’t yet. Even on their own, without their partners there, this was still exciting. They were good, they’d always been good sexually at least. Their personalities were a different thing, but this, they were good at. She sank down on him until he was fully rooted inside her, resting his hands over her hips. 

“Hunter,” she breathed out, leaning into his chest and kissing him as she started to move. He couldn’t keep his hands on her hips, sliding them up her back, feeling her skin warm and soft under his palms. She kept a steady rhythm, rising and falling to the beat of his breaths. All he wanted was to hear her say his name, the way she trailed off at the end, the letters lost to moans. That was his favorite sound, not that he would ever tell Fitz or Jemma that. It meant he was home, and they weren’t fighting. 

She was his home, and god willing, she always would be.

“Faster,” he whimpered into her neck. “Fuck, Bob.  _ Please.” _

_ “ _ Looks like I didn’t need Leo to make you beg,” she said but her voice was breathy and uneven, and she moved quicker, taking him with a vigor he loved about her. Every new rock of her hips against his sparked new heat in Hunter’s belly. Everything Bobbi did lit a bonfire in him. There was something indescribable about Bobbi Morse, and he could exist in this moment with her forever.

The room was quiet, just the sounds of their breath and their movements, Hunter’s cock sliding in and out of Bobbi’s wet heat. She didn’t bother to hide or muffle her moans, either, which were driving Hunter crazy. Literally anyone in the hall would be able to hear her. He wanted anyone in the compound to hear her, to know what Hunter was making her feel. Just to see how loud she could be, he leaned in and kissed one tit while massing the other gently, taking her peaked nipple into his mouth. The noises she made were delightful as she arched her back into him, into his touch, into his mouth, seeking the heat and wetness of his tongue laving along the nub. 

“Oh, Hunter,” she moaned. Her hand gripped his hair, tugging his head back so she could kiss him again, her tongue sliding into his mouth. He lifted his hips on her next stroke down, thrusting deeper into her. She answered with a stuttering moan, and whispering out, “I’m close, Hunter. I’m so, I’m so, fuck,  _ please _ .”

“What do you need, love?”

“On my back,” she whined out. Hunter looped an arm around her waist and swooped her onto her back underneath him against the cushions, thrusting into her at this new angle. 

The door opened as she called out his name, but he was too lost in her, and her in him to care. 

“Well,” Jemma laughed, “I can’t say I’m surprised.”

Bobbi reached up and grabbed at the arm of the couch, holding on as she came beneath him, loud and unashamed. He loved watching her orgasms, how she lost all knowledge of the outside world, any insecurities. All she cared about was him, and her, and that moment between them. 

The way she clenched around him on his thrusts, walls fluttering just right, knowing their partners were nearby, seeing them together, that was enough and he followed her into his own orgasm. He hid his face in her neck as the world broke and reformed around them, her name the only word he could remember. 

He felt Jemma’s delicate fingers against his neck and down his spine.

“Come on, darlings,” Jemma said. “We have a bed for this.”

“In a bit,” Bobbi mumbled. “Hunter fucked my legs useless.”

“Imagine what the three of us can do together,” Jemma offered. 

Bobbi let out a breath in Hunter’s ear and  said, “I’m listening.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _In theory_ this is the last part of this series, but you know, I know the author and she doesn't make any sense, so I might see y'all later!  
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Come chat with me and find out what I'm working on next on [my tumblr!](http://kaytikazoo.tumblr.com)  
> -k


End file.
